Doesn't seem right
by crystal-eidolon
Summary: Its been 3 weeks since the final battle and the worst thing has happen to Rika, a pageant. The only solution is the most craziest thing Rika could ever think. Rukato and Jen/Juri. R+R and watch your flames!
1. Thoughts of wondering

By: crystal-eidolon, but for this fic call me Dylan  
  
Dylan: I got to admit this is my first fic. But my instincts tell me it will go well, maybe.  
  
Rika: Why are you so sure about your self?  
  
Dylan: I have read a dozen fic why wouldn't my brain think in making a masterpiece myself  
  
Rika: Even though. I still have a feeling your gonna drop out  
  
Dylan: Oh yeah  
  
Rika looks interested (or maybe not) to punch Dylan  
  
Dylan: here, for you Queenie  
  
Dylan grabs a plastic bag with white stuff on it and throws it at Rika  
  
Rika: Do you call that a hit  
  
The pressure of the throw was too massive, the plastic bag exploded in front of Rika's face  
  
Takato comes in running  
  
Takato: Have anyone found a plastic bag with some stuff on it  
  
Rika: Is this it  
  
Rika brushes the white powder off  
  
Takato: Yeah, it's my auntie's foot scrapping  
  
Rika: What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rika: Dylan I'm going to kill you!!!!!!!  
  
Dylan: Hey don't take it so hard. Cool down man  
  
But it was too late. Rika has release a punch. It hit Dylan on the eye. Dylan was feeling drowsy but spoke his last words  
  
Dylan: I'm going to leave the recording machine for my place.uwa...  
  
Dylan finally fell over  
  
Rika: Now that's done, we can finally have some peace and quite , goggle- head. Nice face powder, our plan had work  
  
Takato: Yeah, It was just for you Rika, Now we're finally getting to watch the fic for our selves.  
  
They blush and sit together.  
  
Voice of Dylan: oh ya I don't own Digimon or the other people here in this story so don't sue please  
  
It Doesn't Seem Right Thoughts of wondering  
  
  
  
"Mom I'm going to go outside" said Takato  
  
"Ok but be back at 8:00" replied her mother  
  
Takato really seemed that happy and jolly, but since it has been 3 weeks after they have defeated the D-reaper and their digimon came back, life seems pretty boring without those things. He realizes to getting over it because he knew for some reason everything will end and that's one of it. Even though, he is still same as ever, happy, jolly, aggressive but something is still missing, true love maybe for someone. He thought of walking down the street, bumping to other people who have their own life, will make him feel better, in a way.  
  
-----At the house of the Nonaka Family.-----  
  
WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Rika your tearing apart the house," her grandma replied  
  
"But honey I can't do anything in your situation. It is very compulsory in your school during festivals you know that," her mom replied.  
  
"You should have just told the board of commissioners to pick someone else instead of me!" Rika said furiously.  
  
"For your information honey they voted for you though there were other more beautiful nominees for the pageant . Could you imagine there where 21 judges, 10 nominees and 20 voted for you," her mom proudly said. Actually it was 16, her mom whispered to herself.  
  
Rika stood there like the world shook down to pieces.  
  
A beauty pageant! What could I've done wrong, I was a good daughter, a responsible student. I always watch "Buffy the vampire slayer" every night and you have betrayed me.  
  
Why?!?!?!?!?! She screamed in desperation.  
  
This is worse than the D-reaper. This is very unexpected. What could make my situation worse? She thought of it as her mother look at her with mixed expression.  
  
"Oh, by the way dear, I've got this letter for you. Make sure you read it. It's about the rules about joining the pageant," her mother said unwillingly. She thrust the letter to Rika's hand who looked frozen.  
  
Rika went to her room to mourn about her ending life. She just laid on her bed thinking.  
  
What will people say? She asked her self  
  
She just couldn't bear it. Her mind remembered Renamon. Renamon, the only true friend that she had, but now it's just a memory of her past. She accepted that Renamon was gone and she has to cope up with her mother and grandma.  
  
"Sure it's fun being with them but something is missing inside me." She thought.  
  
Unable to remember reality she just lied there, thinking of happy times that just happened to her. And then a figure showed up to her mind, a boy with wearing white with green colored sneakers, pants, blue jacket shirt and a funny-looking yellow goggles on his uncombed hair. Kinda familiar? Of course! it was Takato. It was plainly obvious. Her mind started to drift away. She felt like thinking of Takato was the only one cheering her up.  
  
"What am I thinking, about Takato and me, together? Dumb feeling don't need it anyway. " She thought  
  
Her grandma knocks at her door.  
  
"Come in" said Rika  
  
"Rika dear if you haven't read the rules and regulation there should be something in it that might interest you" said her grandma with slight hope for her.  
  
"What would that be?" Rika quickly asked fast.  
  
"No. 3 Rules for the contestant" said her grandma with some delight.  
  
Rika read the content.  
  
"No. 3 Every contestant have a chance to forfeit the pageant if the contestant share his/her heart with someone to avoid jealousy. "  
  
Rika's "Life End bar" suddenly drops some points upon getting the good news. The only problem is who will she chose to be her fake boyfriend. Her grandma went out to leave Rika thinking. Rika thought whom to make her fake boyfriend. Her rules of picking were.  
  
1. Someone who is not very smart (I really don't why) 2. Someone innocent Someone that people doesn't know about or in other words not popular 1. Someone not from her school 2. Most of all, knows to keep his mouth shut  
  
Her mind couldn't decide, so she walks out to her room. She was about to get out the house until her grandma spoke.  
  
"Go back when you decide Rika" with a little laugh from her grandma  
  
Rika didn't took her grandma's advice to serious. Besides is she really that desperate of having a fake boyfriend before the pageant?  
  
Rika was walking down the street thinking about whom to pick. Suddenly she saw Takato who was walking depress. Rika knew he was a good victim to pick on and maybe cheer him up. Takato wasn't looking forward, he was just looking down, think and thinking, unsuspected that Rika was in front of him. They were gonna bump each other until Rika steps aside and laid a foot beside and in front of Takato the victim. The unsuspected Takato fell on the predator's trap and trip over . OUCH!!!!!!!  
  
Takato was just lying down. He looks behind, then suddenly a flash came out. He stood up with a no-bow tie on a sharp black suit with matching gel- combed hair. He reached out his hand and there was Rika, walking down from an elegant stair with a golden gown and swayed hair. Rika accepted Takato's hand out and both couple dance with the most romantic music ever. Takato just daydreamed for a minute until he went back to the real world.  
  
He looks at Rika who was going to burst in laughter and people looking at him. His blood reached the top of his head and run for dearest life. His mind was only determined to run and run maybe until he is in the end of the world, where Rika won't see him. Unfortunately he ended up panting and sat on a bench in Shinjuki Park.  
  
-----At Shinjuki park-----  
  
"What did I do that for? Stupid me. Now I can't face Rika anymore." Takato thought  
  
"Hey their Takato what's up" said a voice  
  
Takato looked forward where she saw Jeri. Takato was happy because he hasn't seen Jeri for a long time.  
  
"Just the same thing everyday. What about you, any news today?" Takato replied.  
  
"Where gonna live town in four days, for a month because of my dad's job. I must admit I'm going to miss you cause your one of my closest friends" Jeri said.  
  
"Oh thanks and I'm gonna miss you to a lot" Takato replied  
  
"Ah yeah I forgot" Jeri added but it was no use. Takato's mind started to drift away.  
  
Yeah Jeri and I are close friends. I liked her at first but she said where just good friends. It was hard to accept her decision at first but I tried. And now I like Rika. What would she think about me? After doing that magnificent move she would surely like me. to tease. Maybe she will say " Hey goggle-head what stupid thing have you done stupid! " Or maybe something worse.  
  
"Ok bye Takato and don't forget" Jeri said running with a wave  
  
"Sure?" Takato said back to Jeri, as if Takato missed something Jeri said  
  
Forget what? Oh no I mind shifted! I was to focus at my thoughts.  
  
He laid his head back down. Looking at the wonderful sky, Takato wondered. I wonder what Jeri has said.  
  
Will she gonna be depressed when I forget the thing she told me?  
  
"Hey Takato" a voice said.  
  
Takato recognized the voice. He thought it was Rika, but his greatest nightmare wouldn't come true, or would it. Takato looked forward and saw his nightmare, Rika who looks like, she just had a very good laugh.  
  
"Ah, eh Rika" Takato said shaking and looking down because of embarrassment.  
  
"You gave me a very good laugh there" Rika said delightful  
  
"Um, e you know me" Takato said it like it was the only word he knew  
  
"Yeah. Right" Rika, said insulting.  
  
"Now since you're here, laugh-o-boy goggle head, lets go to Jeri's place " Rika said shifting the conversation fast.  
  
"Why would we go there?" Takato asked  
  
"what else, to celebrate her farewell party. Remember? She wouldn't have a heart not to say that to you tell you" Rika said  
  
"Yeah, Rika saying that now, Jeri won't be sad after all " Takato whispered to himself  
  
"Well she told me that yesterday" Rika added.  
  
"Oh yeah that part. I couldn't forget that" Takato said proudly  
  
"But a minute ago you were sweat dropping" Rika said to over come Takato's pride (maybe because Takato was just impressing her).  
  
"Now let's go" Rika said.  
  
The two walked together to Jeri's restaurant. They talked along away about how things are going after the battle.  
  
"Um Rika what's been happening since Renamon left" Takato started.  
  
"Nothing much really " Rika said. " You know defeating helpless kids, getting stuck in my room, getting bored and still having a great time with my mom and grandma" Rika said with a joke. "Hey goggle-head what's been happening to you, since Guilmon left?" Rika turned over the question to Takato.  
  
"Much like yours really" Takato said. "Well, getting defeated by kids in card battle, eating Guilmon bread, fooling with Kenta and Kazu. Um I guess that's all but I still miss Guilmon a lot after the battle on the D-reaper" Takato said.  
  
"Yeah I miss Renamon to, there's no one to speak in the house." Rika added  
  
And then there was a great idea that struck her head.  
  
"Hey goggle-head, since we're board. Why won't you go fetch me at our house tomorrow say 8:00 AM to go to the amusement park ." Rika said with an evil smile.  
  
"This way I will make him agree to be my fake boyfriend and to see if remaining characteristics of a fake boyfriend is on him." Rika laughs a bit  
  
"What! Is the world upside down. Is Rika really inviting me on a date? Well really it's just the amusement park but it's a very big deal for me. Oh thank God!" Takato dreamed  
  
"Of coarse I will! I mean I'll surely accept it, besides it'll help me cheer up" Takato said.  
  
Sucker! Now I'm just going to be romantic with goggle-head  
  
"What are you thinking about! You and goggle-head, together"  
  
No he's just my lifesaver  
  
"Your Digimon queen remember that, a cold, insensitive and serious one"  
  
Even though. Rika thought  
  
"Well now that's done let's continue to Jeri's place" Rika said  
  
-----At Jeri's restaurant-----  
  
Rika and Takato saw their fellow tamers enjoying the party. Kenta and Kazu were betting on the food they will be eating. Susie listening to Jeri's stories. Henry was listening to but his mind was drifting because of Jeri's dreamy eyes.  
  
"And a thunder struck down" Jeri continued the story  
  
Looking at that wonderful dreamy eyes make me light Henry thought  
  
"Hey Henwy why are you looking at Jeri's eyes like that?" Suzie ask  
  
"Um.it's nothing," Henry said while blushing lightly  
  
"But a minute ago you were day dreaming" Suzie added  
  
"I was listening. Now Jeri what happened next?" Henry said low  
  
"Oh Henry your making me laugh" Jeri said with a little laugh  
  
Henry blushed a little bit. Then Jeri continued. When Jeri noticed that they were both here, she invited them to sit on the couch. Takato sat the couch. He admired the view of his friends playing and enjoying their time together. When he looked around the place, he hasn't found Rika's beautiful face. He was sad because Rika already left.as he thought.  
  
"Hey goggle-head, don't the view makes you happy" said Rika that Takato thought she was already gone  
  
When Takato looked left he saw Rika. Rika was so close to him, one grab at her right shoulders and they will stick together, that made Takato blush- lightly.  
  
"E? Um. Yeah it brings back memories." Takato said  
  
"Yeah. devas bio-emerging" Rika said  
  
"Soviegners turning to our side" Takato added  
  
"Digimons matrix evolutions" Rika added  
  
When Takato look at his left, Rika was siting very close beside him. And actually they're sticking together. Takato was blushing deep red .He can't take the tension and went to get something to drink  
  
My plan is working and a few more sweet movements and maybe he will agree to take the job to be my fake boyfriend. Hahaha!!!!!!!!. Rika thought evilly with in herself.  
  
Takato went to the table to get some lemonade. He got a cup and drank. He thought that it would cool him off.  
  
Why did I get up? Why am I not beside Rika now? I was the one who had a "crush" on her or maybe fate is making time for me and Rika "fast forward".  
  
Takato finish the cup of lemonade. What would I do now. will I come back to her? He looked back at where Rika sited. He saw her sad and lonely. Maybe she didn't noticed that we were so close together or maybe not. There is only on thing to know for sure.  
  
Takato went to sit beside Rika.  
  
"Good decision Takato. Hehehe." Rika thought nastily  
  
Kenta noticed that Rika and Takato was in the couch. Kenta went closer to them.  
  
"Hey both of you, want to battle me, in a card game" Kenta said proudly  
  
"If you want to be defeated, you have chosen the right person" Rika proudly replied  
  
"Oh yah!" Kenta almost shouted, "let's battle to know who's better" What am I talking about Kenta took back what he said.  
  
"Sure? Ok, if you want that fate then it will be done" Rika again said proudly.  
  
"Um. Come on, here's the way" Kenta said frightened and showed them the way room where they will fight and went there.  
  
"Come on Takato, look at me win" Rika said while she grab his hand softly, in other words they were holding hands.  
  
"Um. yeah.sure" Takato said while he was terribly blushing with nervousness  
  
Hehehe. I'm getting good at doing this  
  
"Don't push it!"  
  
Sure, this is just to spy on him. Rika thought.  
  
They were in the room. The room was the place where they will party. It was encircled with party food and a large stereo system for maximum party experience. There was a small table at the middle, where they will card battle. Kenta already sat down and was about to look at Rika and Takato, when Rika removes her hand off Takato's to avoid humiliation with goggle head.  
  
That was close  
  
"See, be careful the next time you do that"  
  
Ok I will. Rika's thought reminded her  
  
They started the card battle. While Kenta and Rika was card battling, Takato was always looking at Rika's superb dreamy and beautiful, violet eyes. Every time he looks at her, his mind always daydreamed about himself and Rika. Rika knew her acting effected him. Takato was always looking at her and when she look at him he always look in another direction in short they were always having an eye to eye contact.  
  
It was lunch and the digimon queen was still defeating Kenta. Takato reminded the two whom was battling what the time was. Kenta breathe for relief after that total humiliation. The others went inside the room to eat. After eating, everyone had his/her own things to do. Kenta and Kazu was listening to Linking' park's reanimation version album. They turned on the music at Paper Cut remix and was jumping insanely at the very wild music(Whoa! Kazu and Kenta have a taste for music).  
  
-----On the other side of the room-----  
  
Jeri and Henry were watching MTV. They were watching John Mayer's "No such thing as reality" and "Back to you"(Yeah you're watching the greatest thing). Henry was so thinking dreamily because he was beside Jeri.  
  
What's the matter with me? Why am I so happy when I see her? What's this strange feeling at my stomach? Am I having a "crush" on her? Henry thought with mixed expression.  
  
"Uh. Henry don't you think John Mayer is really great" Jeri started  
  
"Uh. eh. yeah I think his songs are great" Henry replied  
  
"His a 25 year-old song writer. hmmm. I really like him in a way" Jeri said  
  
"Yeah, he has a 22 year old girlfriend, Vanessa Carlson. I envy him" Henry added  
  
"Huh? Why do you envy him?" Jeri asked  
  
"Ah. e.I really want to be like him" Henry said blushing  
  
"Why do you want to be like him?" Jeri asked again  
  
"Because he's popular. to" Henry said  
  
"To people or to girls?" Jeri said with a laugh  
  
Yeah Jeri you're right. I wish I could be popular to girls too. Henry thought  
  
"I was only kidding Henry, don't take so hard. Besides you're popular to girls. Well your popular to me. To tell you the truth" Jeri said to cheer Henry up.  
  
Is it me or the gate of heaven just open for me to hear the singing angels. And I can't believe it, Jeri said that I'm popular to her. Henry thought after hearing it from Jeri  
  
"Thanks Jeri that really cheers me up" Henry said with thankfulness to Jeri  
  
"No problem. Hey that's why I'm here for" Jeri said with a welcome  
  
"Now let's watch Eminem" Jeri said  
  
"Yeah" Henry said with delight  
  
-----At the center of the room-----  
  
"Hey goggle-head wanna be defeated?" Rika said proudly  
  
"Oh yeah I've been practicing" Takato said  
  
"Sure? Let's just start"  
  
They both shuffle their cards and started. Takato was first. He turns and opens his card, a Veemon card. Rika turned open her card, a Demidevimon card. Of coarse Takato armored-digivolve to Imperdrialmon. Takato's luck seems in his side. But Susie butts in.  
  
"Hey Takato don't you know there's a card existing that can destroying you're armored-digimon" Suzie said  
  
"Hey Takato, Suzie is more bright in card battling than you, but don't worry I know you don't have any rookie in your deck anymore. I'll make your day quite humiliating" Rika proudly said.  
  
Like it haven't yet Rika. What could her plan be? My mind is full of thoughts today, because she was so nice or is she romantic with me or the most unlikely to happen is she does like me and then maybe not. Takato wondered  
  
She drops a card. The card was a "Warp Digivolve". Rika suddenly changed her Demidevimon card into Malomyotismon (You can find him in Digimon World 3. He's a card). The card instantly killed Imperdrialmon. With no rookies to use, Rika is the winner.  
  
"That concludes the battle" Rika said  
  
"Gee. Rika you're really good."  
  
"Don't worry Goggle head" Rika said then holds his right hand in the center of the table  
  
"Come on I'll teach you" Rika continued  
  
"Really?" Takato said with joy  
  
"Yeah" Rika said  
  
"Now few more of this and he will be hypnotize by me, so I can figure out if he is the right one to be my---"  
  
"Don't say it"  
  
"I was going to say FAKE BOYFRIEND"  
  
"You can risk your inner self to think of that thing again"  
  
The day has passed and it was dinner already. Jeri stands up in front to get everybody's attention and of coarse Henry was the first to notice it.  
  
"Hey everyone the restaurant 5-star dine-in in ready so let's come in side the restaurant to experience the food of my thanks giving" Jeri said  
  
Jeri I wish you won't leave us for a long time. Henry thought sadly.  
  
When all of them entered the room, it was filled with a 5-star service. Cool table setting, smell of good food and wonderful decoration. They all sat down and waiter arrives and gave them their meal  
  
They started to go outside to say goodbye to everyone especially to Jeri's party. They all had at great time. Henry practically didn't want to go away, but he still has to guide her little sister.  
  
Outside they all splitted up except Takato and Rika. Rika was trying to plan out the most magnificent move for Takato. On the other hand, Takato had no idea that this not for real and it was just a plot. They were walking on the street and were starting to get near to Rika's house. When Rika started.  
  
"Hey goggle-head don't you think it was a great party." Rika started  
  
"Yep. But still I'm gonna miss Jeri" Takato replied  
  
"I was happy to see everyone alright" Rika said  
  
Takato nods his head  
  
"And what makes me more happy today is because" Rika said romantically.  
  
Rika leaned closer to Takato and close her eyes. Takato, with some unexplained force leaned forward too and close his eye. Their lips joined together. They kissed passionately for a 5 seconds.  
  
"because I spent a day with you goggle-head" Rika continued.  
  
Rika walk nearer at door, waves and said  
  
"Don't forget, 8:00" Rika said  
  
"I won't" Takato replied  
  
Takato continued walking home with a smile on his face. While Rika entered her house, her grandma joke.  
  
"Had a great time" Her grandma joked  
  
But Rika didn't really took her grandma's joke. Instead she continued to her room. She laid to here bed thinking.  
  
"Why did I kiss him? What it all part of my plan?"  
  
"Now look what have you done! He will practically tell it to everyone. It's all your fault. You're starting to change"  
  
"Did felt sorry and sad for goggle-head because I'm gonna lie all over to him in the end. And will totally break his heart if he really likes me."  
  
"You're the digimon queen!"  
  
"I don't care what my conscience think. What is this strange feeling inside? What is up with that kiss anyway? I'm showing the weaker me, which practically hate the most of my self. Oh Takato what would I tell you to be my fake boyfriend or boyfriend instead?"  
  
Then her cellphone rang the "In The End" tone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Hello Rika speaking  
  
Um yeah it's me Takato. I just called to for no very special reason really  
  
Yes?  
  
My inner self can't stop thinking about you. I really want to see you tomorrow. I'm spilling out aren't I  
  
No, not really  
  
Rika are you with your self?  
  
Um I guess so  
  
Well it's been nice talking to you. Bye  
  
Bye ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Takato I don't really wan to hurt you." Rika said into thin air  
  
-----At Takato's Bedroom-----  
  
Takato was lying on his bed, balancing his cellphone on one of his finger  
  
"What would I do now? I made a total fool of my self. Even though she said I didn't spilled up. Some thing's bothering me, why is she so nice? Nobody will know for sure. I can't sleep either way. Maybe I'll just draw or write on my diary." Takato thought  
  
Takato grab a pencil and ballpen and sat on his desk. He took out his diary and started to draw and write what happened.  
  
"Hmmm...Rika"  
  
End of chapter 1, Thoughts of wondering  
  
Dylan finally woke up  
  
Dylan: Um. ah. I'm awake  
  
Dylan looks at his side and saw the end of the chapter  
  
Dylan: I guess the chapter is over. Damn it ! I didn't have a chance to watch it. Especially the kissing part.  
  
Dylan looks at the viewer's chair and saw Takato and Rika still kissing with all that sweet kissing stuff.  
  
Dylan: What are you doing? the kissing part is over  
  
Takato and Rika noticed that Dylan is already looking at them  
  
Rika: What are you looking at!!!!!  
  
Dylan: Did you both like the fic.  
  
Rika: You made me nice!!!  
  
Dylan: So?  
  
Takato: But we kissed, Rika. Even though you made me look stupid!!!!  
  
Takato: We're both gonna kill you  
  
Rika: So you'd better run  
  
Dylan : Sure!!!!  
  
Dylan runs to the backstage  
  
Takato: Now that's been resolve let's go back to business.  
  
Rika: Sure thing  
  
Takato and Rika came back on what they were doing, kissing  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Please R+R!  
  
Next Chapter: I can't imagine  
  
What will happen in the beauty pageant? What will happen in the amusement park? Will Takato be a boyfriend or fake boyfriend? Will Rika say the truth about Takato? Or will Takato have a shattered heart?  
  
  
  
  
  
Find out here in "It Doesn't Seem Right" 


	2. I can't imagine

(Author's note: I'm sorry if the first chapter was mixed up. Can't help to mess up cause it was my first chapter. *WARNING* Rika is nice in this chapter. what a mystery. Maybe because she's in love.)  
  
By: crystal-eidolon. But for this fic, call me Dylan.  
  
Dylan: Well now I just made the 2nd chapter and.  
  
Rika: I just read the draft and I'm going to KILL you! Your gonna make me.  
  
Takato: I peeked at the story too. I'm going to be. Grawwww! I'm going to make you pay!  
  
Rika: Let's do it goggle-head. Renamon ready?  
  
Renamon: Yeah!  
  
Takato: Guilmon, be prepared!  
  
Guilmon: As you said it.  
  
Renamon Matrix evolves to Sakuyamon!  
  
Guilmon Matrix evolves to Gallantmon!  
  
Dylan: Good thing I brought my Pumice. Ark Eidolon I summon you!  
  
Dylan holds up the Pumice. A bright glow appears. A metal ship appears from the glow. When the ship finally crosses dimension, it changed into a human- formed robot.  
  
Dylan: Now, it's a fair fight.  
  
Dylan jumps on Ark.  
  
Rika: Well two heads are better than one.  
  
Takato: Yeah we're definitely going to defeat you!  
  
Dylan: Let's see. (Is what I'm going to do with them that bad?)  
  
Dylan's voice: I don't own Digimon or the other characters so no suing ok!  
  
Chapter 2 I can't imagine  
  
It was a great sunny day when Takato awoke.  
  
"I'm going to tell her today," Takato whispered to himself.  
  
Yesterday was Jeri's party. The thing that made Takato happy is Rika was nice to him all day.  
  
"I wonder what's going to happen today?" Takato thought while checking his cellphone for messages, probably Rika's message.  
  
All he can see at his cellphone's inbox, we're Kazu's joke, Kenta's scoop, Henry's news and Jeri's inspirational messages. But something caught his eye at the end of his inbox. It was a message from Rika.  
  
Takato reads the message  
  
"Hi goggle-head, I've been thinking maybe today will be the greatest day of my life. No it would be my most wonderful day. 'Cause I'm going to go out with my BOYFRIEND which will practically be my most special reason. I'm going to see him again, his cute handsome face and his shinning smile. Hang on the right track and don't lose your self. Ok?(My message is too long isn't)"  
  
That message made Takato 's heart swell. It inspired him, maybe to confess (No! don't do it). He got up on his bed with a smile on his face because Rika gave him the strength to go through out day. He took off his pajamas and went to the shower. After the shower, he still can't take his mind off the message (who wouldn't be). He then wore a white T-shirt, a black vest, and loose jeans. And don't forget the goggles! (Yes, our goggle-head has a new wardrobe).  
  
-----At Nonaka Residence-----  
  
Rika was lying on her bed thinking what to do.  
  
"Maybe music will ease my mind," she thought.  
  
She turned on the television and watched MTV. All the music video being presented was the romantic type that made Rika's inner self cry. 'Cause she can almost see Takato's tears falling down from his cheeks.  
  
"Maybe I should get ready now," she ordered herself.  
  
She took off her PJ's and went to the shower (Oops! no nudity please). After the shower, she dug up her closet to find a beautiful wardrobe. So when Takato sees her, he will have a smile on his face to lighten him up. She wore a light blue tube, a light blue jacket and light blue pants (set your imagination free!). She still tied up her hair. She went down to eat breakfast. As she sat ready to eat, her mother commented.  
  
"What a beautiful outfit! Where are we going today?" Her mom spoke.  
  
"Um. the amusement park," Rika replied  
  
"Anyone special we're going out with?" Her mom commented again  
  
"No...not really. It's just Takato," she replied again.  
  
"I can't believe my little baby is all grown up and going out with dates!" Her mom said jokingly.  
  
"Mom, its not a date! It's just a trip to the park with goggle-head," Rika said angrily.  
  
"Okay, honey. But be back at 8:00." Her mother changed the subject  
  
"When you get back, tell me every thing that happened" Her mom joked while leaving.  
  
"What is she talking about!" Rika muttered to herself  
  
"But Rika your mother is right. You are becoming a beautiful lady, and becoming quite attractive." Her grandma said with joy.  
  
"Hmp." Rika said frustrated.  
  
After Rika finished her meal,  
  
Ding-dong !  
  
The sound from the front door caught Rika's attention.  
  
"That must be Takato," Rika said (Rika, your calling goggle-head's name).  
  
Rika rushed through the door but she was surprise when her grandma was already talking with Takato. Rika rushed through the scene.  
  
"Hi.Takato" Rika said while she drags Takato out of the house.  
  
"Rika, you said my name," Takato said happily.  
  
"Yeah.so?" Rika asked.  
  
"Um. never mind. Here," Takato brought up a bouquet of roses.  
  
"Rika please don't punch me," Takato whispered to himself.  
  
"Takato I heard that. But don't worry, I won't punch you." Rika said in a good tone, taking the roses from Takato's hand.  
  
"Wow Takato, your really sweet!" Rika said romantically.  
  
"What am I saying?" Rika muttered to herself.  
  
"I'm really glad you liked it. Oh by the way, here's a card." Takato takes out a card, handing it over to Rika.  
  
Rika reads the message.  
  
"Obstacles in life are tests of who we are. If we don't like the result of the test, we study and change our action to yield better result."  
  
"Takato did you made this all by yourself?" Rika asked.  
  
"Not really. I got it from a message," Takato said with a thin blush  
  
Rika went inside the house. She put the roses and the card on the table. And went outside to meet up with Takato again.  
  
"Takato, let's go!" Rika said.  
  
"Yeah. Um.Rika you have a nice outfit," Takato blurted out.  
  
"Thanks! Do you like it?" Rika said with pleasure while walking.  
  
"Yeah! it really suits you." Takato said with delight  
  
"Takato you have a new look too. It really looks nice on you." Rika said  
  
"Well it's all just for this occasion." Takato said with a mere blush  
  
Finally they have reached the subway. They went on the train going to the amusement park (They're too fast, aren't they?).  
  
-----At the amusement park-----  
  
Rika and Takato went in the park. They both rode the roller coaster and enjoyed the Ferris wheel. It was almost lunchtime so they went to the amusement park's restaurant (Whoa! time is fast, isn't it?). It was a very big place with roller bladed waiters ready to serve. They took a table near the aquarium. They ordered their lunch. They talked about many things and stuff. They were laughing and having fun together (They're so sweet!). They didn't noticed that someone was spying on them. It was Henry (Why did Henry thought of going to the amusement park?).  
  
"I envy them. Laughing and having fun together. Together? Are they a couple now? This great! Takato is growing up as I see. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Henry thought.  
  
Henry was about to leave when he saw Jeri.  
  
"Hey, Henry what are ya doing here?" Jeri asked.  
  
"Nothing really. How about you, what are you doing here anyway?" Henry turned over the question.  
  
"Me? I was going to, you know, looking at things and stuff. I'm going to New York the day after tomorrow," Jeri answered  
  
"Hey I got an idea! Why don't you come with me, if you're not that busy?" Jeri invites  
  
"Sure, why not?" Henry gladly accepted.  
  
So they went to enjoy themselves.  
  
-----Back at Takato and Rika-----  
  
The two finished their lunch and headed for the rides again. After that, they walk through the room of mirrors  
  
Rika and Takato got separated from the room. Rika looks around and saw her reflection.  
  
"Mirrors don't lie," she thought  
  
Rika looked at the corner and saw Takato. Takato was, well. looking and staring at the mirror, improving himself. Rika laughs a bit.  
  
"Is he going somewhere in improving himself? Maybe no and yes? The question is what am I gonna tell him if he said 'I love you'?" Rika thought.  
  
"Hey Takato stop staring at the mirror. It might shatter!" Rika said with a little laugh (Now that's Rika!).  
  
Takato blushed carnation pink.  
  
They continued along the main street of the amusement park. They entered a park with a pond. It was a petting zoo.  
  
A bunny went to Rika's feet. Rika took it up. Then a little girl came rushing to get the it.  
  
"Hey is this your bunny?" Rika asked the little girl.  
  
"Yep!" the little girl answered.  
  
"Here," Rika said, giving the bunny.  
  
"Thanks, Miss." the little girl said.  
  
"Welcome." Rika said with a smile.  
  
"Hope you and your boyfriend get along. He's really cute for you" The little girl said and waved goodbye.  
  
Both of them blushed red pinkish. Rika on the other hand was still thinking. if Takato will be heart broken or not.  
  
"I should tell him to be my fake boyfriend now or else...But how will I tell him?" Rika thought.  
  
Takato was thinking of how will he say 'I love you' to Rika.  
  
"Takato act fast you don't have time...this is a once in a lifetime opportunity," Takato thought, sweat dropping.  
  
"Well Takato, want to sit down?" Rika said inviting him.  
  
"Sure. We've been standing here for a minute."  
  
They both sat down in a bench in the park. It was 6:00 when Takato noticed (Time is fast again, isn't it?). Takato looked around. There were couples together around them. Takato knew this was a great opportunity to tell her. Rika was just looking at the sunset.  
  
"Hey Takato. Doesn't it look beautiful?" Rika said, pointing at the sunset  
  
"Yeah. It reminds me that everything will end up. Just like Guilmon and the others..." Takato said quietly.  
  
"You and Guilmon are really close together, aren't you?" Rika asked.  
  
"Yeah, we had some great time together but now-" He paused.  
  
"Hey Rika do you miss Renamon?" Takato asked  
  
"At first I always thought she was a fighter." Rika exclaimed  
  
Behind a tree was Henry and Jeri watching. They were watching them since Henry told Jeri on what he saw (I thought Henry won't tell anyone what he saw).  
  
"I can't believe it!" Jeri shouted faintly.  
  
"Believe it Jeri," Henry replied.  
  
"They're so sweet together don't they" Jeri added  
  
"Yeah...let's not bother them anyway. We might spoil their fun," Henry said with a laugh while taking Jeri somewhere else.  
  
-----Back at Takato and Rika-----  
  
Takato noticed that they were just sitting there for about 30 minutes.  
  
"Well I guess I have to tell her either way," Takato thought with a gulp  
  
Takato took up all his guts and was ready to say it (moment of truth).  
  
"I have to tell you some thing Rika" Takato started  
  
"What is it?" Rika asked  
  
"Rika, you've been nice to me and ---" Takato paused  
  
"And what Takato?" Rika asked again.  
  
"And I love you" Takato said to Rika directly  
  
  
  
Rika's P.O.V.   
  
  
  
My mind started to make me say; "I love you too" to Takato, but something else came to me. I just kissed him yesterday and now this. Then I said.  
  
"Takato to tell you the truth. Yesterday, my school said that I'm going to be in a pageant and the only thing to avoid this is. I must have a boyfriend. I started to think on hiring one, that is when I saw. Sorry. if I picked you, 'cause you have all the characteristics of a true boyfriend for me. Your cute, hansom, smart, funny and I do like you a little. But I can't fall-in-love with you, because I'm the "Digimon queen". We could only be friends."  
  
"Well. you should have just told me," Takato said with a confused look  
  
I knew that he was mad at me because I didn't tell the truth. But then he said.  
  
"Sure. Just call me. What are "friends" for anyway?" Takato said with an invisible smile.  
  
The word "friend" caught my attention. The literal meaning of the word "friend" is: an attachment to one another with respect or "affection". I wonder what is my friendship level with Takato? Then he ended up the conversation.  
  
"Well it's getting late, maybe we should go home now." He said to me straightly.  
  
I could see on his face that he really wanted to go home. So I said,  
  
"Sure" I said back steadily.  
  
That was the last thing I said to him that day.  
  
We rode the subway with complete silence. After that we walk all the way at our house. I glanced at my cellphone and it was almost 7:30. I new it was dinner but I didn't felt any hunger. My mind was determined to get away with reality. I just wanted to think it was a lie that I should rise above.  
  
When I looked at Takato, I felt so lonely, seeing him like that. He was just looking down and I can't see even see his eyes. That was the first time I felt so sorry for someone. I knew he was just pretending not to cry but I can hear his inner heart crying. I felt his heart shattered, at the moment I told him the truth. He was so silent, and so am I too.  
  
When we arrived our house, I wave goodbye and so does he. He continued walking getting out of sight, as I watch him. I rang the bell. My mother opened the door. Maybe she felt my feelings because she didn't make fun of me. She just said...  
  
"Well, nice to see you honey. You look very tired. Why don't you go to your room and rest for a while." My mom said plainly.  
  
"Sure Mom." I replied back  
  
I walk straight to my room. I open the door as I entered and immediately closing it. I look out of my window but I didn't saw Takato. I lied on my bed thinking.  
  
"Why did I did that? Did I did that on purpose? Why did I stop my self? Why did I told him the truth? Is the truth better to tell with sadness? Or to lie to him about what I did to make us both happy?"  
  
I kept asking that question over and over again. I felt suddenly cold, for a breeze just came in my room. Then I heard something outside.  
  
It was raining. I felt so weird inside. Something was falling down in my eyes. I touched my eyes and it was ......tears.  
  
  
  
Takato's P.O.V.   
  
  
  
I was walking down the street when suddenly it rained. I zipped my vest and coated my head. I was running fast because I was getting wet, but the main reason was......I was crying. My tears mixed up with the rain as I run. Continuously looking for the nearest shed, I ended up at a bus stop.  
  
I was still crying. I was gonna call mom and dad so they can fetch me, when two figure was about to come. I quickly wiped my tears when I saw that the two figures were Jeri and Henry. Jeri was under Henry's blue umbrella while Henry was quite blushing. They came rushing to me. Then Henry spoke.  
  
"Hey Takato you look quite depressed" Henry said innocently to me  
  
"Is it because of the rain or something else?" Jeri asked me  
  
"Um. Not really, I just got stranded in this rain" I said like nothing happened.  
  
"Well, your house is on the way to Jeri's house, so why don't you come with us" Henry invited me.  
  
"Yeah, you don't want to catch a cold, do you?" Jeri added.  
  
"Sure, why not" I agreed.  
  
We three walk as it rains cats and dogs. I noticed that Henry was blushing while Jeri was smiling and I really admired the two of them. We were in front of my house when I waved goodbye and they too waved goodbye. As I entered the house my mom touched my forehead and said.  
  
"Takato you're having a slight fever. Drink some medicine before you go to your room and rest" My mom said handling over the medicine syrup.  
  
"Hey son you're getting love sick more often this days" My dad flirted  
  
"Hey! How could I be love sick with someone" I shouted a little.  
  
"I'm right. How could I be love sick if Rika doesn't like me?" I thought while drinking the medicine.  
  
"Now Takato, it's just a joke don't take so hard. But maybe your mad because it's true, isn't it?" My mom flirted more while taking the medicine.  
  
I marched steaming upstairs until I heard my dad say.  
  
"Our son is growing fast and getting love sick." My dad said with a laugh.  
  
It made me more steaming.  
  
As I entered my room I was already in my pajama with a brushed teeth and washed face. I was already lying on my bed and it was still raining. I was still thinking of what just happened. I kept questioning myself why?.  
  
"Was Rika forced to say no? Or Rika did her decision by herself? If so Rika might think I was the most easiest to fool that's why she choose me. What does Rika think of me before? What does she thinks of me now? Will I ever have a chance to change what just happened? Or will be I be heartbroken forever this way?"  
  
I just couldn't think. I stand up and sat on my desk chair. I noticed that my diary was beside me. I wrote ever happy and sad moment that happened this day. When I finish writing it and reviewed and read it. The word that Rika said caught my eye.  
  
"We could only be friends"  
  
I noticed that I was already......crying.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Dylan: Sob...sobs.sob... How many times I watch this fic I still cry  
  
Rika: Sob...sobs...sob... I'm still touch by the answer  
  
Takato: I can't stop crying sob...sobs...sob...  
  
Takato: I'm just to touch by the crying scene  
  
Rika: And Dylan it's all your fault, cause you made the fic!  
  
Takato: Yeah payback time!  
  
Rika: Renamon drop the blankets , we're going to exchange fires now!  
  
Renamon: Are you sure your finish crying? If you're not here's some more  
  
Rika: Renamon don't joke. Let's fight this jerk  
  
Dylan: Me a jerk?  
  
Takato: Yeah, you're a jerk that's why we're going to fight you!  
  
Guilmon: Takatomon I'm ready!  
  
Renamon: Me too!  
  
Guilmon matrix evolves to Gallantmon!  
  
Renamon matrix evolves to Sakuyamon!  
  
Dylan: I'm gonna fight fire against mace of Zeus. Doomsday!  
  
Dylan raised the Mace of Zeus. A red large massive meteor is coming towards them and it's not stopping.  
  
Dylan: Did I just use Doomsday?  
  
Rika: You idiot! You just use the most destructive magic!  
  
Takato: Now it will destroy the whole place!  
  
Dylan: Oops! Only human.  
  
BOOM!!!!!!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Next Chapter: Tell Me Why?  
  
Is there a chance for Takato to recover? Will Rika change her mind? What will happen to Henry and Jeri? And now Rika said it to Takato, what will happen in the pageant? Will Rika be disqualified? Does meat loaf taste like beefsteak?  
  
Find Out here in "Doesn't Seem Right" 


	3. Tell me why

(Author's note: Thanks to Nate0130 and Rukato Fan. Now my problem has been resolve. This chapter mainly talks about Henry and Jeri. But there are still scenes of Rika and Takato's problem. Oh yeah, Rika is back to normal in this chapter.)  
  
By: crystal_eidolon. But for this fic call me Dylan.  
  
Dylan: Here we are in the "Talk Your Hearts Out" show  
  
Dylan: Our special guests for today are Henry and Jeri!  
  
Dylan: Henry and Jeri, what do you think about how the fic is going on?  
  
Henry: Well I've read the chapters and it's quite dramatic.  
  
Jeri: For me, I think Takato must accept the truth that Rika dumped him.  
  
Dylan: Why do you think that so Jeri?  
  
Jeri: Because it's a matter of time and space for a girl to say yes to him.  
  
Dylan: You mean, like what you did to him.  
  
Henry: Oh yeah. I remembered you dumped him too.  
  
Jeri: I was going to say yes, but then my dog puppet took control of me.  
  
Henry: Sometimes true love is once in a lifetime.  
  
Dylan: What is love for both of you?  
  
Henry: Love is affection.  
  
Dylan: But affection is love.  
  
Jeri: For me it is an eternal feeling that is cherished forever.  
  
Dylan: So Jeri if you have any chance to tell Takato, that you like him too, will you tell him?  
  
Jeri: Well, practically my heart is still deciding.  
  
Dylan: Why is your heart still deciding?  
  
Jeri: I was deciding if I'd call him a friend or something else.  
  
Dylan: Do you still like him or someone else?  
  
Jeri: Um...e  
  
Henry: Back off man! You don't dig up to people's feelings like that!  
  
Jeri: Yeah! What do you care anyway, your just a writer!  
  
Henry: C'mon Jeri! Let's beat up this jerk.  
  
Dylan: Me? A jerk?  
  
Jeri: I'll help you Henry!  
  
The two both drag Dylan to the backstage.  
  
Voice of Dylan: I don't own Digimon or the characters so no suing, Ok.  
  
\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \  
  
Chapter Three, Tell me why  
  
\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \  
  
It was still raining when Rika opened here teary eyes. She hadn't slept much because she was thinking about what happened yesterday. She just wanted to think miserable of herself. She figured out that nothing will make time withdraw from moving.  
  
She got up on her bed and walked to the shower. After the shower she dress up to her normal clothes. She wore a T-shirt with a broken heart in the middle and blue green sleeves, jeans and a brown belt hanging in her waste.  
  
She turned on the television and watch Morning MTV. She didn't noticed that time was flying by, until her mom knock on the door saying breakfast is ready. She went out to eat breakfast. She was ready to eat when her mom said.  
  
"Honey is your Boyfriend coming over?" Her mom joked  
  
"He is not my BOYFRIEND!" Rika said pounding the table  
  
"Really? What happened at the amusement park yesterday?" Her mom asked  
  
"What! We didn't do anything!" Rika shouted  
  
"But honey the look on your face yesterday was really great" Her mom said with joy  
  
"Goggle head is a close friend, Nothing more! Nothing less! Rika shouted furiously.  
  
"Ok honey, just tell me what happened yesterday? Her mom said with curiosity  
  
"I already said it! We didn't do anything!" Rika shouted more  
  
"What is she! A psychiatrist or something!" Rika muttered to herself  
  
"You're really guilty, Well see you later Rika." Her mom added while getting out of the house.  
  
After Rika finished eating, her grandma spoke.  
  
"Well Rika you're really disappointed last night. Calling him at the phone will really cheer him up."  
  
"Why would I do that to goggle head?!" Rika said while marching to her room.  
  
-----In Rika's room-----  
  
"Why would I call goggle head anyway!" Rika said while checking her cellphones's inbox.  
  
Unfortunately Takato hadn't sent a message. Then Rika lied on her bed.  
  
"Why am I saying that Takato is only a close friend? Is it because I'm the "Digimon Queen"? Takato, I wish I didn't did that to you. You're still my heart's desire." Rika thought.  
  
Then Rika suddenly dialed Takato's number on the phone. Then Rika thought like had forgotten.  
  
"Wait! Why am I dialing Takato's number?"  
  
It was to late for Rika to hang the phone. Takato's mom already answered.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Takato's Mom: Hello?  
  
Rika: Hello can I speak with Takato.  
  
Takato's Mom: I'm sorry but Takato haven't been in the mood since last night. Maybe you can call later and by the way what's your name?  
  
Rika: It's Rika.  
  
Takato's Mom: Rika can I ask you a favor?  
  
Rika: Yes?  
  
Takato's Mom: Takato has been really depressed. Maybe visiting will cheer him up.  
  
Rika: Sure! Ok bye.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After having that conversation, Rika thought about it.  
  
"Why did I say yes? It's Ok I guess, but I'm the one who's made Takato downhearted. Her mom said that he is really depressed. I feel sorry for him. Maybe I should get him something, so he could forget about last night."  
  
  
  
Rika's P.O.V.   
  
  
  
I rushed to my room to find something really good. I didn't want to imagine Takato's very sad look. I noticed something at my table. It was the card that Takato gave me. I read the message again. Tears were starting to flow rapidly down my eyes. I still bear in mind what I said to him yesterday. I dropped the card and grab a teddy bear for him. When I was to go out of my room I remembered to wipe my tears. Then something questioned me... where did I got the teddy bear? As I remember that I made the teddy bear for Home Economics class. There's still a card on it. As I read it my heart grand with the message.  
  
I rushed out of the house, getting an umbrella because it was still raining. I walked as fast at I can at the corner of the street. I was still holding the teddy bear's hand. I thought it would take forever to get to Takato's house and then I reached it.  
  
As I saw their bakery I closed my umbrella and I went in. Takato's mom greeted me.  
  
"Hello Rika! I'm grateful that you came. I'm sure Takato will be happy." Her mom said while showing me to his room.  
  
I went inside his room and something shock me. Takato was still lying in bed in his pajama, but he's so cute in pajama. He looked so pale and depressed. His eyes are still teary and he was just looking at the ceiling half covered with blanket. He didn't even noticed me coming in.  
  
"Hi Takato." I said to him.  
  
"Hi Rika." He said to me while sitting down.  
  
"What can I do for you?" He asked me.  
  
"Well, I just came here to visit you." I replied.  
  
"Um... Ok" He said with a sad look.  
  
"Uh...Rika I'm still tired from last night so I'm just gonna rest, if it doesn't bother you?" He said really serious.  
  
"Sure. I'll just sit here." I said sitting on his desk chair.  
  
Takato lied again closing his eyes. He does look cute while he sleeps. In fact everything he does looks cute to me 'cause I really like him...a little. I noticed that his drawings were on the desk. I peeked on it and saw my drawing. It was carefully sketched and you can see that I was really in Takato's mind. As I hold tight the teddy bear's hand, I remember that I was going to give it to Takato. Then I said presenting the teddy bear.  
  
"Um... Takato here I made it myself." I said while presenting the bear.  
  
Then Takato stood up too.  
  
"Rika I must admit that I'm happy to see you. I don't want to accept reality! I'm going to be like this forever...depressed, even though I hate it and it's because of last night. Rika, I'll never forgive myself for saying that to you...that I believe in your acting. Nothing will make me arise from this unworthiness...from this ignorance. How hard I try..." Takato said with depression.  
  
My blood rushed to the top of my head. My body heated. I stood up. I walk toward Takato and SLAP him. Then I said...  
  
"Takato! You, you, you, jerk! Can't you see I like you 'cause you're my friend. I'm sorry that I lied to you. I admit it's my fault and I'm saying sorry all over again. Don't blame your self...please" I said while crying.  
  
"Pull your self together. Don't put this thing too much in you head. It's not your fault to say "I love you". Just, just , just be there at 2:00 after lunch tomorrow. I thought you would understand my situation but it became more than we expected..." I said while crying even more.  
  
"Well I guess I have to go now..." I said to him while clear off my tears and going out of his room.  
  
I could still see that he's touching his face. The impact of my slap was not so hard but I think Takato really felt it. Then I close the door. I dropped the teddy bear and I tore the card.  
  
I went down the stairs. I saw his dad reading the newspaper and his mom is baking bread. Her mom said...  
  
"Rika, we heard some loud noise there. Well, forgive Takato"  
  
"Yeah. He's just simple minded" His dad added.  
  
"It's not his fault really." I said  
  
"Oh. Well I guess he's growing up after all." Her mom said  
  
"Thanks for protecting our son like that" His dad added more  
  
"Honey, leave our son's personal love life alone" His mom gags.  
  
"Uh...eh. I must be going now" I said to avoid some more jokes.  
  
I was outside opening my umbrella 'cause it was still raining when I heard his mom say...  
  
"Our son is growing up too fast don't you think honey?" His mom kids a little.  
  
"He's starting to get LQs" His dad replied with a laugh.  
  
I didn't mind them 'cause they're his parents, always joking.  
  
  
  
Takato's P.O.V.   
  
  
  
I still felt the slap that Rika gave me. All I can say was...  
  
"OUCH!!!!"  
  
"I guess my little plan "Be depressed and everything so Rika would look at me pitifully and then she could like me too" didn't work because she slapped me." I thought while still touching my face  
  
(What! You mean that drama scene that Takato put up was just a plan to make Rika like Takato. I can't believe that Takato is so brilliant.)  
  
"What could I have done wrong in making my plan work?" I asked myself while checking my plan's script.  
  
"That's it! There are still lines I haven't told her." I thought with a sigh.  
  
I lied on my bed because of my plan's setback.  
  
"Man I've really blown out my plan this time. She cried too, but she looks so cute when she cried. I wonder if she thinks I'm cute too..." I thought with a wondering smile.  
  
  
  
-----On the side of Henry-----  
  
  
  
Henry was walking down the streets of a new mall. He was window-shopping. Looking at the stores in every corner. Henry noticed that someone was window-shopping too. It was Jeri. She was wearing a white shirt, red sweatshirt with a zipper in the middle and jeans(I changed her clothes for a reason later). Jeri recognize that Henry was there.  
  
"Hi Henry! I'm glad you're here," Jeri said while moving closer to Henry.  
  
"Hey Jeri, nice to see you too. By the way what brings you here?" Henry asked.  
  
"I was doing some last minute shopping 'cause we're gonna leave tomorrow." Jeri answered.  
  
"Want to come shopping with me too?" Jeri invited.  
  
"Sure I'm not going to do anything today anyway." Henry accepts joyfully.  
  
"I'm glad. C'mon" Jeri said while holding Henry's arm (Arm! She's holding his arm. What's next? Hand?)  
  
Henry slightly blushed.  
  
They were walking down the route of the mall. They took pictures at near photo booth. After that they went wall climbing. Then they saw Kazu and Kenta on the gaming zone where the wall climb is on. The only thing that Henry thought was...  
  
"OH NOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kenta quickly distinguish the two "together". Kenta quickly said to Kazu to go closer to the both of them.  
  
"Hey this is new." Kenta said with a jest  
  
"A perfect couple, Henry and Jeri, Oh how sweet" Kazu said with a tease.  
  
"You simple minded guys...tsk...tsk...tsk. How amazing that your kind existed as long as today. Hey no offense guy just telling the truth." Jeri countered with an affront.  
  
"What's the truth anyway?" Kenta whispered to Kazu.  
  
"How should I know" Kazu answered.  
  
(I just made the Kazu and Kenta dumb to make some laughter, same on what I did to Jeri because she's not that mean. Gomen)  
  
"Yeah! You're just jealous for both of us 'cause nobody... Henry paused because everyone was already looking at him.  
  
They were wondering what would he say. Henry shrunk anime style because of total mortification. Good thing Jeri changed the subject.  
  
"Uh guys, me and Henry was going wall climbing and was to challenge our skills with a bet" Jeri said, saving Henry.  
  
"Sure! What would we bet?" Kenta said confidently  
  
"Mega digimon cards" Jeri answered.  
  
"Ok! I will bet Gaudi Angemon." Kazu said  
  
"For me, I will bet Marsmon" Kenta said  
  
"For the both of us, Rosemon and Vikemon" Jeri added.  
  
Henry was still shrunk until Jeri tap his shoulder and whispered...  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's normal anyway. Now let's go we have to beat the two"  
  
That whisper made Henry's heart first-rate. He turned back to normal size. And had the energy to get those Mega digimon cards.  
  
The game starts as Jeri and Kazu was first. Then after the first climb, they will climb down and give a tag to their partner. Jeri's partner was Henry and Kazu's partner was Kenta. After the tag they will climb up again. The first one to get to the top wins the cards.  
  
The race was tough. Jeri was first but Kazu was not far behind. Jeri has reached the top and so does Kazu. It was a close fight, but Henry's cheer gave Jeri strength. Jeri came ahead of Kazu, tagging Henry. Henry with the most force busted Kenta. Henry swept away time and reached the top in no time. Henry jumps all the way down.  
  
As Henry had the belt buckled off, Jeri came rushing towards him and hugged him. Henry blushed furiously, good thing Kazu and Kenta wasn't looking because they were quarreling themselves. Jeri whispered to Henry.  
  
"Good job Henry. We totally deserve to win because we're a team. Hey that rhymes." Jeri said while letting go.  
  
"So, this cards are ours then" Henry said honorable.  
  
"Yeah it's yours. Just get it." Kenta said diffident  
  
"Hey don't look down on your selves. Here, it might cheer you up." Jeri said while giving a King Numemon and Saber Leomon.  
  
"This are weak cards but it's still a mega." Kazu said with a cheerful smile  
  
"She's so nice to other people." Henry thought while looking at Jeri's lovely face.  
  
Jeri and Henry waved goodbye to the two. Henry and Jeri walked to the routes of the mall again. Jeri stops by a wax museum. Jeri quickly grab Henry and went in.  
  
They both saw the different people in wax. They saw Hollywood stars, famous players and much more fantastic person. Henry saw a small door marked as "horror room".  
  
"Hey Jeri, wanna go in the room." Henry asked with a dare.  
  
"Uh...eh...Yeah sure I think so..." Jeri said with a little fright.  
  
The two entered the room. It was dark...very dark. Jeri hold Henry's arm tightly.  
  
"Jeri, don't worry it won't follow you home or anything. It's just someone in costume that the only thing it wants is to scare you. And it won't bite." Henry said to encourage Jeri.  
  
"Uh...well...this so embarrassing." Jeri said while looking down with embarrassment and fear.  
  
A strange uncleaned room surprised them. They check the room for anything suspicion. Jeri look at a chair and saw a lady dressed in white floated in the chair. Jeri ran toward Henry. Henry pinpoints the other spots where illusion comes out.  
  
"Henry I feel like a kid being scared of ghosts." Jeri said embarrassed  
  
"Hey we're still kids aren't we. Beside everyone is scared of a ghost." Henry added to give Jeri the spirit.  
  
"You're just saying that to cheer me up." Jeri said  
  
"No it's just the truth really." Henry protected  
  
"Sure Henry" Jeri said while continuing.  
  
Jeri breathe in relief when it's all over. Then Henry joked.  
  
"You made some loud screams in there" Henry gag  
  
"Don't make me remember" Jeri said  
  
"That walk made me really hungry. I know a good snack shock to hang-out." Henry said energizing both of them.  
  
"Yeah...that really made me hungry." Jeri accepted happily.  
  
The two went to the snack shock and got a table. They both ordered. They were laughing and eating together. It's was 3:00 when Henry looked on the clock. When they finished eating, Jeri said to Henry...  
  
"Henry, you know the annual festival tonight." Jeri spoke  
  
"You mean, the one in the temple?" Henry question  
  
"Yeah that one." Jeri answered.  
  
"I always go there every year. Later night I'll be going there." Jeri explained.  
  
"Oh" Henry responded.  
  
"I always come with someone there. Last year it was Takato." Jeri added  
  
"Please! Let Jeri invite me." Henry thought with a prayer.  
  
"I was wondering if you could come?" Jeri invited  
  
"Oh yeah!" Henry thought after hearing those words.  
  
"Yeah, why not!" Henry gladly accepted.  
  
"Great! I'll be there at 8:00. Just go to the temple, Ok. I'm sure we'll have fun" Jeri said.  
  
Henry and Jeri went home together. Henry escorted Jeri to her house. After that Henry went home. At his room he yelled...  
  
"YES!!!!!!!"  
  
All Henry that could think of was Jeri and the festival tonight. It was 7:00 when Henry noticed. Henry went to the shower. After the shower, he wore a green T-shirt, brown polo, loose jeans and silver running shoes.  
  
He rushed out of the apartment saying goodbye to his parents. He went to the temple as fast as he can. When he got there, it was exactly 8:00. He sighed for relief.  
  
"I made it on time"  
  
He waited for about 30 seconds when he noticed someone familiar. It was Jeri wearing a very beautiful kimono with cherry blossom petal designs. Then Jeri asked...  
  
"So Henry, what do you think?" Jeri asked  
  
"Kiwaiiii.....I mean it really looks nice on you." Henry said staring at Jeri's beautiful look.  
  
"Wanna have some fun?" Jeri asked.  
  
"Sure" Henry said lighthearted.  
  
The two played the games set in the side. Henry won Jeri a small bear from the "shooting the duck" game. Jeri tried her luck by throwing small balls at a small boat. Fortunately they won a snack. When it's all over they offered a prayer at the temple. They both went to a fortune telling booth and tried to know their fortune. Henry's fortune says,  
  
"Someone special will be with you, you know that special person but your to afraid to tell the truth. Just let time pass and you will succeed."  
  
While Jeri's fortune says.  
  
"Everything is worthy. All things may end as it use to, but no worthless shall exist. Spirits of those people will be remembered forever."  
  
After that trip to the temple, the two went for a walk home. They were walking silently and coming closer to Jeri's house until Jeri started...  
  
"Henry will leave tomorrow night at 9:00. Hope I see you 'til then." Jeri said while taping Henry's hand.  
  
"You'll see me." Henry said while waving goodbye to Jeri.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
*Gomen- sorry  
  
*Kawaii- cute  
  
Dylan: How did you like the chapter?  
  
Henry: I liked the first drama scene, but then it became more formal.  
  
Jeri: Yeah I think it really made the chapter formal on the last part.  
  
Henry: Yeah and it's our scene!  
  
Dylan: Ok I admit that I became lazy in making the last part.  
  
Jeri: And why is that?  
  
Dylan: Come on I just had our basketball competition and I need a break.  
  
Henry: You're a writer remember that.  
  
Dylan: I know.  
  
Dylan: I thought that I would have a 1 week of rest because of fanfiction's technical problem.  
  
Dylan: But I guess it was fixed with in a day.  
  
Jeri: People this days.  
  
Henry: Your so right Jeri, Dylan is so mess-up.  
  
Henry: But that is not an excuse to totally trash our scene!  
  
Jeri: It was very cheap drama effects.  
  
Dylan: I thought I'll have my rest.  
  
Before Henry and Jeri could rush to Dylan, he already slept.  
  
  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
  
  
Next Chapter  
  
We Don't Say Goodbye  
  
What will happen at the pageant? What will Takato be planning? What will Rika be planning? Will Henry admit that he likes Jeri? What will happen when Jeri leaves? I still don't know if meat loaf tastes like beefsteak  
  
Find out in "Doesn't seem right:" 


	4. We don't say goodbye

(Author's note: Sorry if the last chapter was twisted and complicated but I promise to keep this chapter more dramatic, steady and romantic. This is my last chapter and I guess it will be really long. I was thinking of making this chapter separately but then I'm lost of introductions and thoughts. I'm putting and busting all my thinking and imagination in this chapter. I want to thank the following people for reviewing my story: Rukato Fan, DigiDestined of Courage, Derrick, ML for Gryffindor, The Biggest Dreamer, Epyon-Zero, Uh...A Gundam that likes Rukato, Nate0130, Manila Boy, and Haxar. Thanks guys for reviewing, without you my story won't continue. More announcement at the end. Enjoy!)  
  
  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
  
  
Rukato Fan: Thanks for reviewing my story in every chapter.  
  
DigiDestined of Courage: Thanks to for the reaction in every chapter.  
  
Derrick: Thanks for the reviews in the entire story.  
  
ML for Gryffindor: Thanks for the every little review in each chapter. Thanks!  
  
The Biggest Dreamer: I just applied your comments if you haven't read Chapter 2 and 3. I let time (and maybe mystery) to develop Henry not Jeri a "crush". More (and even more) of that in this chapter.  
  
Epyon-Zero: I still don't know which of the two I will honor.  
  
Uh...A Gundam that likes Rukato: Thanks for the GJ!  
  
Nate0130: Thanks for the answer on my problem.  
  
Manila Boy: Thanks for saying my story is really okay.  
  
Haxar: Thanks for saying my story has a good plot.  
  
  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
  
  
By: crystal-eidolon, but call me Dylan.  
  
Dylan: This is the last chapter and it's been fun. So sit back and relax.  
  
Rika: More like setback and relack.  
  
Dylan: Whatever. I'm really sorry for not updating this story as early as expected. I guess I got lazy and all, good thing I still manage to finish!  
  
  
  
Takato: You were slacking off as usual.  
  
Dylan: Wrong! I was exploring the site more, so I got little excited.  
  
Rika: How excited? Did you read the - - - - -s?  
  
Dylan: You green minded! I'm too young for that.  
  
Takato: Well then, what were you doing?  
  
Dylan: I was reviewing the stories in the digimon as well as the stories in other animes.  
  
Rika: I must admit that the stories of the other writers are better than yours.  
  
Dylan: You didn't peek on the story again did you?  
  
Takato: Why would we read a story as boring as your story, which will end in world domination.  
  
Dylan: You read the story!  
  
Takato: Well it's all Rika's idea.  
  
Rika: Hehe...We couldn't deny it for it was just lying around.  
  
Dylan sat down and took out the script.  
  
Dylan: Good thing this is just a draft to fool you. I knew that you couldn't resist.  
  
Rika: If that is the draft, where's the real one?  
  
Dylan: It is playing right now.  
  
Takato: Do you think we're that stupid to be fooled?  
  
Dylan: Well...  
  
Rika: Don't worry Takato. I brought my D-ark.  
  
Dylan: Here we go again.  
  
Voice of Dylan: I don't own Digimon, Queen of my Heart and the quotes so don't sue.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
Chapter Four,  
  
We Don't Say Goodbye  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
The sun rise for a beautiful day. It stop raining when Takato woke up. Takato stretched his hands and stood up. He opened the curtains and saw some birds chirping at his window.  
  
"This is going to be a long day," he whispered to himself.  
  
Takato went to the shower. After the shower, he wore his usual clothes. He first watched the morning shows at his room. While watching television, his mother knocks on the door saying breakfast is ready. Takato went downstairs and straight to the dinning room. He sat and ready to eat when his dad said...  
  
"Takato, Rika has been calling you all day at the phone yesterday."  
  
"You really made a jerk act to Rika yesterday. What did you do now?" His mom added.  
  
"W-what! I didn't do anything! I'm innocent!" Takato said over acting.  
  
"Takato you're over reacting. What did you do anyway?" His dad tease.  
  
"Well...Nothing to tell the truth." Takato said guiltily.  
  
"C'mon, tell us." His mom said with a sigh.  
  
A ring at the telephone up stairs caught Mr. Matsuda's attention. He quickly went to the phone and picks it up.  
  
"Look who's in the telephone, its Rika!" His dad said holding the phone.  
  
Takato quickly grabs the phone and went to his room (it's a wireless phone).  
  
  
  
-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-  
  
  
  
Takato: Hello? Takato speaking.  
  
Rika: Hello Goggle head.  
  
Takato: Oh hi Rika. What's up?  
  
Rika: I just called to remind you that it's 2:00.  
  
Takato: Ok. Uh, Rika it's the fifth time you called. Are you Ok?  
  
Rika: I'm Ok, I'm just worry about you... if it's Ok with you on what we're going to do (Too many "Ok" don't you think).  
  
Takato: I'm sure fine. Hey, what are friends for?  
  
Rika: I'm totally nervous.  
  
Takato: No need to be nervous. You'll pass it off for sure. You have me remember.  
  
Rika: Yeah, I have you.  
  
Takato: Hope it all go well.  
  
Rika: Me too. Bye...Takato.  
  
Takato: Bye.  
  
  
  
-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-  
  
  
  
Takato went down stairs again to continue eating when his dad said,  
  
"Wonderful conversation?"  
  
"Of coarse it's a wonderful conversation Honey. Takato's face will say it." His mom sniggered.  
  
"Uh...eh" Takato said blushing.  
  
  
  
-----At Nonaka's Residence-----  
  
  
  
Rika put the phone back. She went to the dinning room to eat breakfast. Her mom was sitting and said,  
  
"Did you call your boyfriend again? It's the fifth time you called him."  
  
"For the last time mom, he is not my BOYFRIEND!" Rika shouted then she sat.  
  
"Ok, ok, Takato. So what important thing did you said to him this time?" Her mom added.  
  
"Same as ever." Rika said.  
  
"Your planning to make him a boyfriend so you could drop out the pageant. Isn't that right?" Her mom said like she read her mind.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Rika said quivering.  
  
"Honey its all right, just act your way in and they won't notice...if they're dunce." Her mom said alarming Rika.  
  
"Mom!" Rika shouted.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, you're just going to sign a form." Her mom said think.  
  
"I just wish I haven't went to that school." Rika complaint.  
  
  
  
-----At Henry Side-----  
  
  
  
Henry was walking again in the mini-mall. He thought he would see Jeri again. It was no luck he couldn't find her. All he can see were people. Henry was still walking pass the crowd. Then he noticed somewhat familiar. The two were exchanging cards with one another. They were Kazu and Kenta.  
  
"Hey Kazu and Kenta, Whassup" Henry said approaching them.  
  
"Oh hi Henry! We just had a super cool card shopping" Kazu said showing his knew cards.  
  
"You two are the same as usual." Henry said with calmness.  
  
"Let me turn over the question to you, What's up?" Kenta said with an evil smirk.  
  
"Are you hanging around with someone else again?" Kazu said making Henry sweat drop.  
  
"Huh? Just going here to the mall," Henry said sweat dropping.  
  
"Henry we know that you have a disease on Jeri." Kazu said tapping Henry's shoulder.  
  
"Why would you say that?"(Normal answer if someone asks you that guilty question) Henry said trembling.  
  
"Henry admit it" Kazu said making Henry more sweat dropping.  
  
"Wait a minute I just got here guys. Don't pick on me." Henry said with a fright.  
  
"Guilty as charge." Kenta said.  
  
"Uh...eh...Who told you!" Henry said then he covered his mouth.  
  
"You mean it's really true?" Kenta asked.  
  
"You idiot! Why did you say that?!" Henry shouted to himself.  
  
"No! It's just a slip of the tongue." Henry said protecting.  
  
"Henry we won't go anywhere if you just won't tell us," Kazu said with breath.  
  
"Stop it guys!" Henry shouted and trembled more.  
  
"Henry, just tell the truth" Kenta added some more.  
  
"Ok I admit it, I l-li...Jeri and I are just friends!" Henry shouted.  
  
"I knew that you're just friends" Kazu said giving Henry a questionable face.  
  
"Huh?" Henry questioned.  
  
"We thought that you're maturing to a teenager. What a relief." Kenta said with ease.  
  
Henry just stood there with a shock of surprise then Kazu started again,  
  
"If you and Jeri are just friends you should tell her quick before she goes."  
  
"Yeah." Henry replied.  
  
Something told Kenta to another direction. When Kenta look on another direction, he saw Jeri with Ryo in a table together.  
  
"Hey guys isn't that Jeri?" Kenta said pointing at her.  
  
"That's Jeri but she couldn't be with Ryo." Kazu answer.  
  
"Let's just see what will happen" Henry said peeking on the two.  
  
Ryo and Jeri were having a conversation. Jeri was happily nodding and Ryo was maybe telling a joke. The three could tell that they are having fun. Then suddenly, Ryo's expression changed to a seriously type.  
  
Ryo looked down and blushed. Then he finally said something. Henry read Ryo's lips and it says,  
  
"Jeri I think...no I'm sure of what I'm feeling. The feeling that, I'm in love with you. I really wish that I could be your boyfriend."  
  
What just Ryo said made him extremely blushing. Good thing Henry was the only one to read his lips. Then Kazu snorted,  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"I don't know" Henry said in a low voice.  
  
Henry looked at Jeri's reaction. Jeri blushed too upon hearing what Ryo said. Jeri was about to give her reaction when a crowd of people covers the view of the three.  
  
"What happened?" Kenta said with a sigh.  
  
"Henry, did you get what he said?" Kazu questioned.  
  
"I haven't" Henry said faintly.  
  
"I think he got what Ryo said." Kenta whispered to Kazu.  
  
"Get that thing off your mind Henry. We don't know for sure what Ryo said. What did Ryo said anyway?" Kazu said making Henry feel worse than ever.  
  
"Kazu your not helping" Kenta whispered again to Kazu.  
  
"Uh Henry, I know a good pizza place we could chill out." Kazu said energizing Henry a bit.  
  
"Sure guys." Henry replied.  
  
They went inside a pizza place. The three took a table then ordered. Kenta and Kazu were talking about things and stuff, while Henry was just eating his pizza. The pizza was tasteless for Henry after what just happened. Kazu and Kenta knew that what Ryo said was bad news for Henry. The two insisted that Henry should go along and let them pay the bill.  
  
Henry went out of the place. Henry's only thought was, why would Jeri like Ryo.  
  
"I hope that Jeri gave a big fat "NO" to Ryo. He's such a jerk to tell her what he feels and asks her to be his girlfriend. If I see that Ryo guy again I'll make him suffer. I wish Jeri won't be enslave by Digimon jerk." Henry thought enraged.  
  
"What's this the green monster of jealousy just came out of me. I'm actually jealous of Digimon jerk "(BTW, Henry was referring to Ryo as the Digimon jerk instead of a Digimon King. Sorry if I did that to Ryo. I just made it to make some jealousy reaction). Henry said confusedly.  
  
"That means I really like Jeri." Henry thought enlightening up.  
  
"Oh Jeri, I just wish you were here" Henry wished.  
  
Henry was smiling slightly while picturing Jeri. He still walked while soundlessly daydreaming. Henry didn't notice that someone walking in front of him not looking forward too. Then they crash into each other. When Henry look forward, it was Jeri who bumped him.  
  
"Ahhh! Jeri...sorry if I bumped you." Henry said with a little tension.  
  
"No. Henry I'm the one who should say sorry. I wasn't looking forward." Jeri said while standing.  
  
"It's Ok with me. So what brings you here?" Henry said standing up too.  
  
"I was just going to the photo store to get ready some film." Jeri said.  
  
"Oh..." Henry replied.  
  
"So want to come with me again?" Jeri invited.  
  
"Of coarse why not! I mean sure." Henry said gladly accepting.  
  
"That's what you said yesterday." Jeri said with a small laugh.  
  
"Uh...eh" Henry said blushing.  
  
The two walked to the photo shop to get some film. Henry was careful not to say anything of what was Jeri doing before they met today. He knew he could trigger bad news or maybe, just maybe good news. That's a chance Henry doesn't have any guts to take. At the photo shop they bought a film then Jeri started,  
  
"Good thing I still met you Henry."  
  
"Yeah. I'm really glad to see you before tonight." Henry responded.  
  
"We really need to have a break before that mushy good bye stuff?" Jeri whimpered.  
  
"Why not! I do want to get some fun before you leave." Henry accepted.  
  
"I heard that there is a Gamesville in this mall. Wanna go check it out? Jeri said with interest.  
  
"It'll be fun for sure." Henry accepted again delightly.  
  
"Great! now let's go" Jeri said while walking.  
  
The two went inside the Gamesville. They played the arcades. After the arcade they tested their skills in air hockey. Then Henry insisted,  
  
"Want to ride the roller coaster?"  
  
"Sure." Jeri answered.  
  
They went to the line and rode the coaster. When the ride goes, Henry closed his eyes and tightens the grip on the handle because he was quite scared of the ride. Then Jeri beam delightfully,  
  
"Henry I didn't know that you're afraid of the roller coaster."  
  
"Well it all started when I was in the 4th grade. The coaster stops at the top with me in front. It's scary to think of it again." Henry said while recalling his memories.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to make you remember your worst fear." Jeri apologized.  
  
"It's Ok. We have to face our own fears one day." Henry said.  
  
"Henry I envy you because you're really confident." Jeri thought.  
  
"Man I sound really brave out there." Henry thought exhaling.  
  
Then the ride started. After the ride Henry survived. They went into an ice- cream restaurant. The two relaxed and ordered. Then Jeri stated the conversation,  
  
"I really had a great time Henry. Kinda think of it, we were going out for the last three days."  
  
"Yeah I guess your right. But don't worry I'm all ready to go, if you invite me tomorrow." Henry said, then he put an invisible sock in his mouth.  
  
"Um...Henry I'm going to leave this night." Jeri lament.  
  
"I'm sorry to remind you." Henry apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I still have some film. Want to take some shots with me?" Jeri insisted.  
  
Henry nods.  
  
The two walked around the mall taking picture with each other in wonderful places. It was the greatest day for Henry and maybe the last. Henry spent the most of his time enjoying Jeri's wonderful smiles. She look so mature and beautiful. Henry thought of why would Jeri pick him instead of the other more handsome boys with muscular body between a brianiac like him. Henry didn't care 'cause watching Jeri so happy makes him lighthearted. But then Jeri will go to another country soon and Henry haven't said anything...anything about his feelings.  
  
It was almost 1:00 when Henry insisted that Jeri should go home and get ready. Jeri nodded. They walked out of the mall. Jeri said that Henry should get going now but then Henry request firmly that he should walked her home. On the way to Jeri's home, Jeri sighed  
  
"Oh shucks I forgot to develop the film."  
  
"Oh yeah we still have the film." Henry sighed too.  
  
"I guess I should go back to develop the film." Jeri gasped.  
  
"Jeri it's not necessary to do that. I'll do it for you." Henry persisted.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jeri inquired.  
  
"Sure, I'll just call you when the film is developed." Henry said elated.  
  
"Henry you're the best!" Jeri said while hugging him tightly with a little quick kiss on his cheek and giving the camera.  
  
Henry blushed unlimitedly crimson red. Henry tried to hide his extraordinary blush while Jeri was waving good bye at him. When Jeri was out Henry's sight, Henry made a loud "YES".  
  
Henry quickly rushed to the photo shop to develop the film. He dashed to his house (actually apartment but then its still his home). He sprinted straight to his room, closing the door. He jump to his bed then started to daydream. Henry just lied on his bed thinking that Jeri had just kissed him.  
  
"Yes! She must really like me because she kissed me. 1000 points for me. Ryo I knew that you're a loser from the start. But then what did she tell Ryo..."  
  
  
  
-----Back at Rika and Takato-----  
  
  
  
Takato went over to Rika's house to fetch her. Takato felt every step on the way to her house was making him close to something unexpected. Who knows what would happen? He bumped to some people and telling him that to look at the way he's going but Takato didn't mind 'cause something more important was in his mind. And what's in Takato's mind was Rika. Then finally Takato arrive at her house quite trembling though. Takato rang the bell and Rika answered it.  
  
"Oh hi Takato"  
  
"Hi Rika, ready to go?" Takato asserted.  
  
"Oh sure. Bye Grandma!" Rika said while closing the door and going to the street.  
  
"You seemed pretty relaxed," Takato said following Rika.  
  
"You don't know how nervous I am." Rika responded.  
  
"It's alright Rika, you don't need to be nervous." Takato encouraged Rika.  
  
"You don't know what I'm going to" Rika muttered.  
  
The two went to the bus stop. They rode a lifeless bus straight to the rehearsing studio. Rika breathe freely after they got out of that boredom bus. They were going inside when Rika pulled Takato's hand. She drags Takato at the side of the building and talked,  
  
"Uh Takato, I lied to you and still your giving me a favor. I think that's not right." Rika said in a low voice.  
  
"Rika I don't care if you lied to me, I just want to make you happy that's all. It hurt sometimes but I still want to make you a favor cause you're my friend." Takato reasoned.  
  
"But still then." Rika was unconvinced  
  
"Don't worry about it." Takato said to cheer her.  
  
"Takato I still haven't said sorry whole-hearted yet to you. That is what been disturbing me" Rika thought.  
  
The two went inside the studio. They were in a large place colored in white. There were silences against the walls of the studio for there seems to be peace in the place. Thinking about the tranquility of the place made Rika annoyed because Rika was upset and the setting just fussed her. Rika remembered that her mom said that they should go to the counter to ask how could they drop out off the pageant. The two went to the counter to ask (Actually customer service area). The clerk was dressed in white blouse and a gray skirt greeted them,  
  
"How may I help you?"  
  
"I'm a contestant from the pageant that will be held this week and I was just gonna disapprove myself." Rika explained.  
  
"Oh one of those second thinking people, Eh? Just go straight up the 3rd floor and proceed to the resigning room." The counter said with a smile.  
  
The two went in front the elevator. Takato was about to push the button when the elevator door opened. The two went inside the elevator. Rika push the 3rd floor button. Then finally the door closed.  
  
The two was out of sight of the clerk when she received a message from her fax. The clerk's eyes widen when she read the message. She was about to stop the two but they're already gone. The clerk whispered to herself,  
  
"Oh well, I guess they'll find out about it when they get there."  
  
They finally arrive at the third floor. The two came out of the elevator. Takato came out first then Rika followed. Takato then asked,  
  
"Where is the resigning room anyway?"  
  
"Um...let's see." Rika said examining a map of the 3rd floor in a wall.  
  
"There it is." Rika said while pointing on the room in the map.  
  
"Oh so its to our left and again, left to the third room." Takato said to make their direction clearer.  
  
They both walked to where the room was...in silence. They ended up in front of a white door marked as the resigning room.  
  
"Takato this is the place isn't?" Rika questioned faintly.  
  
"Yeah I think this is the place." Takato said with quite a tremble.  
  
Takato was the one to open the door. Takato and Rika went in and Takato closed the door. The room was painted white with bright bulbs on top of it. There was a metal table in the middle, two chairs was beside it and one chair at the opposite side which was occupied by a young lady. The young lady was about 26 years old and dressed up in white. The lady finally said,  
  
"Oh you must be Rika and Takato. Rika, your mother called me earlier and said that you're going to be here."  
  
"Um...yeah I'm Rika" Rika replied.  
  
"Here have seat. By the way I'm Chiharu," Chiharu said.  
  
Takato was almost going to take his seat when Rika stopped him.  
  
"Takato wait!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Takato what are you doing?! You and I both know that this is wrong. Why do you keep pushing yourself? Why?!" Rika said while tears were falling out of her violet eyes.  
  
"Rika please..."  
  
"Takato, I finally realize that I would more or less go thru this rather than hurting you..." Rika said with her tears still flowing.  
  
Takato went closer to Rika. He hugged her warmly. Then said,  
  
"Rika I done this only for you..."  
  
"Huh?" Rika questioned while her tears were slowing down.  
  
"I've would have done everything possible just to solve your problems even though it means my feelings." Takato said hugging Rika tighter.  
  
"Takato, I'm really sorry for lying to you, I mean it..." Rika said hugging Takato too.  
  
"Rika, I know..." Takato said in a soft voice while Rika pulled out a little from the hug and said,  
  
"Takato, I love you."  
  
What Takato was going to say changed Rika's life forever,  
  
"I love you too." Takato said while quite blushing.  
  
"I love you with all my heart." Takato said then hugged her again, pulling her again to his soft warm body.  
  
"Takato, I'm sorry." Rika said then hugged Takato too.  
  
They look at each other's eyes then kiss passionately. All the pain and suffering was ended in that faithful moment. It lasted forever and ended so soon. It may be the just one ordinary day for some people, but for both of them it's the day that they've find their loving heart's desire.  
  
Romance filled the room by a minute when it both came to them that they're still on the resigning room. For the last minute after the kiss they just look at each other's eyes saying only one thing, "I love you". Takato and Rika slowly turned their heads facing Chiharu.  
  
They saw Chiharu crying non-stop holding a wet cloth. She then wiped her tears and said,  
  
"That was the most * sniff * wonderful romance scene I ever saw. Your mom was right you two are the best of the best. Seeing that makes me put you automatically in the job. You're in!"  
  
"HUH?!, what the?" Rika questioned.  
  
"What about the pageant?" Takato followed the question.  
  
"Didn't Ms. Nonaka told you that the pageant was canceled." Chiharu said.  
  
"What! She didn't said anything." Rika asked.  
  
"Ok let me explain. For the last few days the female contestant showed up with their boyfriend, well actually hired boyfriends. Only few were left of the contestants, so we decided to cancel it." Chiharu explained.  
  
"So what room are we in?" Takato inquired.  
  
"This is now the registration for the 2k2 Unit contest in category of dramatics."  
  
"So you mean we're at a registration room?" Takato asked.  
  
"Yep and you two are the main star." Chiharu answered.  
  
"Did mom now anything about this?" Rika questioned.  
  
"Yeah she knew every detail." Chiharu responded.  
  
"MOM!!!!" Rika shouted.  
  
  
  
-----Three Hours Later-----  
  
  
  
"Finally I got out of that!" Rika said while going out of the rehearsing studio.  
  
"Yeah I'm so glad to breathe again." Takato said while going out of the building too.  
  
"Now all I want is to go home and yell at mom!" Rika said furiously.  
  
The two walk home together until Rika broke the silence,  
  
"Nice acting Takato."  
  
"You too." Takato answered.  
  
"I can't believe that I did my part of the acting in front of you." Rika blushed.  
  
"It's so embarrassing." Rika added.  
  
  
  
-----Flash Back: Last night's phone call at Takato's room-----  
  
  
  
Rika: Hello? Can I speak with Takato?  
  
Takato: Takato speaking.  
  
Rika: Um Takato it's me Rika. I was quarreled by my conscience that something might go wrong tomorrow.  
  
Takato: Oh...  
  
Rika: Takato are Ok?  
  
Takato: Yeah.  
  
Rika: Um...I was wondering, Could you give me an advice for tomorrow?  
  
Takato: Your getting an advice of the expert faker.  
  
Rika: So what's the great faker's advice to pull it off tomorrow?  
  
Takato: I suggest we create a stunt.  
  
Rika: What stunt is that?  
  
Takato: This just an advice but if you don't like it, don't kill me.  
  
Rika: Why would your advice make me really mad? It's not like a roman---  
  
Takato: Your right.  
  
Rika: What!!!!!!!  
  
Takato: Hey just an advice.  
  
Rika: It maybe the most craziest stunt I would ever perform, but I'll do it just to go out of that girly pageant.  
  
Takato: Your really determined.  
  
Rika: So speak up our line.  
  
Takato: Ok, I just had a wonderful scene.  
  
Rika: Tell me.  
  
*Takato finished telling Rika the script *  
  
Rika: Are you insane!?  
  
Takato: Hey it's for your own good.  
  
Rika: But if we do it, make sure that don't tell anyone about it or don't even enjoy a little bit of it!!!!  
  
Takato: Ok, Ok I got it.  
  
Rika: Don't count anything in repay!  
  
Takato: Why?  
  
Rika: I know you'll have enough tomorrow.  
  
Takato: Eh?  
  
Rika: Any complains?  
  
Takato: Dang I just have a great thing for you.  
  
Rika: What's that?  
  
Takato: I won't tell but if you give me a chance, I could show you.  
  
Rika: Is it really that good.  
  
Takato: It's more than good for both of us, It's the best!  
  
Rika: Ok sure. Bye Takato.  
  
Takato: Bye.  
  
  
  
-----End of Flash Back-----  
  
  
  
"Well you should have felt my trembling body all over the acting. You were too good and I almost believe it." Takato said making Rika steam.  
  
"What did you say!" Rika shouted at Takato's face.  
  
"Look, I just did that to bail me out of the contest. But something more worse have happened!" Rika said sighing.  
  
"Yeah it's your fault." Takato said insulting.  
  
"Not another word out of that! Or else..." Rika said with raging eyes.  
  
"Hey chill a bit." Takato said sweet dropping from Rika's expression.  
  
"So what do you want to show me?" Rika asked.  
  
"Uh...Yeah I remember." Takato said while taking something out of his pocket.  
  
"I got this!" Takato showed Rika two tickets.  
  
"How did you get that! That's the ticket to the coming District Digimon Card Battle held in the Splash Island resort!" Rika shouted in shock.  
  
"Ah...so you know. I search all of town for the last remaining ticket. Good thing I got two." Takato said while taking the tickets off Rika's sight.  
  
"Um...so are you going to invite me 'cause if you do..." Rika begged Takato.  
  
"Of coarse I'll invite you just teach me to card battle more." Takato said making Rika smile.  
  
"Sure I'll teach you my new techniques." Rika answered.  
  
While they were talking they were already at the park. Rika noticed something glowing. It was the sunset. Rika stopped Takato and said,  
  
"Hey want to sit and watch the sunset?" Rika said while sitting on a nearby bench.  
  
"Sure, a sunset won't hurt." Takato said and sat down with Rika.  
  
They both watch the big glowing ball of fire went down to it's rest. Takato just admire the sunset when Rika moved closer to him. When they were close to each other, Rika laid her hand at Takato's hand. Then she gripped his hands gently. And then she rested her head on Takato's shoulder. Takato didn't felt anything that would get him to blush because he's with Rika. Then Rika spoke,  
  
"This sunset reminds me of memories, memories that are only going to be memories...of the past"  
  
Takato took off his hand from Rika's hand. Rika looked disappointed but then Takato smiled. He place his hand at Rika's opposite shoulder and pulled her gently making her closer to him and then Rika rested her head again at his shoulder while Takato rested his head at Rika's. Takato said something,  
  
"Rika, the things that happened to us today remind me also of the past... yesterday and the next yesterday. But nothing of my happy thoughts is more greater of what is happening today."  
  
  
  
  
  
[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\ [\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\  
  
  
  
Memories are things of our thoughts that have their own scent. Some are bitter and some are sweet. Each memory is special for us and will be cherished in our thoughts forever. If we forgot the scent of our sweet memory we could always go back and scent its sweet heavenly scent...  
  
  
  
[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\ [\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\[\  
  
  
  
  
  
The two just sat there occupying each other by their sides when something move at their front in the bushes. Rika was the first to notice it but she didn't care. Then suddenly...  
  
FLASH!!!!  
  
The two was shock!  
  
"WHAT THE!!!!" Rika shouted getting out of Takato's hand.  
  
"That was perfect!" A voice came from the bushes.  
  
Kazu stood up from the bushes with a camera in his hand. Kenta stood up from the bushes with a camera in his hand too.  
  
"Now let's take the reaction of the love birds" Kenta said while taking picture of the reaction of the two.  
  
"This is perfect you two" Kazu added while starting taking pictures too.  
  
"What are you doing guys!!!" Takato shouted while standing up.  
  
"You know that Rika is---" Takato stopped 'cause he knew that Rika is going for rampage.  
  
'I'm going to KILL YOU!!!" Rika yelled at the duo while charging towards them.  
  
Rika first gave Kazu an uppercut, sending him way up high. Then Rika gave Kenta a high kick, hitting him directly at the head.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid again or else it would be more painful!" Rika said grabbing Kazu by his shirt.  
  
"Now if you develop that film I'm going to do it." Rika said while her eyes were raging like fire.  
  
Rika finally dropped Kazu then said,  
  
"Sorry if you have to see that in front of this morons!"  
  
"Rika you're still the same." Takato said while smiling.  
  
The two walked pass out of the scene. Takato looked back and saw the two lying in the ground with stars surrounding them. Takato laughed a bit. They were again walking down the side of the streets. Takato suddenly asked an out of the topic question,  
  
"Hey Rika why do you always tie up you hair?"  
  
"Why would you want to know than anyway?" Rika asked too.  
  
"Well it just came to me." Takato replied.  
  
"Takato, you know that we girls show our femininity by swaying our hair. The same that only girls are the most ones that wear skirts." Rika explained.  
  
"So why don't you sway your wonderful hair?" Takato questioned again.  
  
"Because I don't want to be that feminine. I guess I have a reputation to make." Rika answered.  
  
"Oh..." Takato reacted  
  
Then Takato remembered something. He remembered that he saw a torn out card in front of his room. He then asked,  
  
"Uh Rika before you got out of my house yesterday, did you tore a card and left it in front of my room?"  
  
"Yeah." Rika said in response.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry if I acted all stupid yesterday." Takato apologized.  
  
"No don't say sorry. It was the most ordinary reaction for lying to you." Rika said.  
  
"I tried to tape the card together to get the message but I guess I'm not to brilliant to do it." Takato said.  
  
"Don't worry." Rika enlightened Takato.  
  
"So the only thing I did is that I may another one." Takato said while taking out a card from his pocket.  
  
"Here." Takato said while giving the card to Rika.  
  
Rika read the card again. It reads,  
  
  
  
~0~  
  
So here we stand in our sacred place  
  
With the sound of the crowd so far away  
  
You take my hand and did feels like home  
  
Both understand it's were we belong  
  
So why would I stay 'til I say goodbye  
  
Both wanna reach, both wanna fly  
  
So let's take tonight to carry us thru the lonely times  
  
  
  
I always look back 'cause I walk away  
  
This memory will last for eternity  
  
And all of our tears will be lost in the rain  
  
'Til I find my way back to your arms again  
  
But until that day, you know you are the Queen of my Heart  
  
~0~  
  
  
  
Rika stopped reading because she knew the song was enough to cheer her up. Then Takato said,  
  
"You like? It's not better than what you made."  
  
"Don't worry it's better than mine." Rika replied.  
  
Then Rika started again,  
  
"Takato I've been thinking..."  
  
Rika took off the hair clip that have been the one tying up her hair. Then she said,  
  
"Maybe this for once I could sway my hair. You're the only one here so it's ok."  
  
"Hmm...your really beautiful." Takato said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks." Rika blushed.  
  
While they were talking they have arrived at Rika's house. Then Takato asked,  
  
"So what time am I going to here tomorrow?"  
  
"You could be here at 8 in the morning." Rika answered.  
  
Rika walked start to their front door and said,  
  
"Bye"  
  
Takato waved goodbye too. When Rika was inside their house her mom cuts in,  
  
"Well now I didn't know that you sway your hair in public."  
  
"Err...I did it only once and not in public." Rika answered  
  
"You mean in private? Just kidding. Ms. Chiharu just called and said the great news." Her mom replied.  
  
"What do you mean great news!!!!!" Rika shouted.  
  
"Sorry honey for not telling you..." Her mom sweat dropped.  
  
"Now I'm in a performance with---" Rika paused.  
  
"Takato. Oh how sweet." Her mom eyes glowed like star.  
  
"MOM!!! You're the one who did this!" Rika screamed.  
  
"Well at least your happy with your boyfriend." Her mom said it again.  
  
"Takato is NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!" Rika screamed ferociously.  
  
"He will be." Her mom said to make Rika more boil.  
  
"RAH!!!" Rika screamed for the last time.  
  
"Had dinner? There is food on the table. Well gotta go." Her said going out of the topic.  
  
"Where you going?" Rika asked while calming down.  
  
"To prepare for the performance." Her mom said while going out of the house.  
  
"Grr...I need to eat and rest." Rika said while proceeding to the dinning room.  
  
After she ate dinner she went straight to her room. She then lied in her bed. She then thought of what she and her mom talk about. The thing that was stuck in her mind was,  
  
"He will be your boyfriend."  
  
She then thought,  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
  
  
-----At Takato's home-----  
  
  
  
Takato have just finished dinner when his dad spoke,  
  
"Well what have you been doing this afternoon?"  
  
"Are you with your sweet Rika?" His mom added.  
  
"I just went to the park that's all" Takato answered.  
  
"Takato just tell us what happened." His dad said.  
  
"Well we just went to the park that's all and that's the truth." Takato said.  
  
"What do you mean we? Is anybody with you?" His mom said making Takato sweat drop.  
  
"Um...It's just R-Rika" Takato answered.  
  
"I knew it! Takato has a girlfriend." His dad concluded.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend 'cause I haven't ask yet." Takato said.  
  
Then he covered his mouth on what he said.  
  
"Takato you know that you should tell her before she gets sick of you." His mom advised.  
  
"Good luck with your love life." His dad told him while getting out of the house.  
  
"Yeah we pray that you get your first kiss." His mom said while getting out of the house too.  
  
"Where are you going?" Takato asked.  
  
His dad came in again in the house and gave Takato the keys. Then he said,  
  
"We're going to the grocery."  
  
"Oh" Takato reacted.  
  
"Better call Rika then." His dad added while getting out of the house again.  
  
"They so interfere with my life." Takato said while marching straight to his room.  
  
He then went to his desk and sat down on a chair. Then he thought,  
  
"But they're right on what they said, I should ask her."  
  
Then he wrote in his diary every detail that happened. After that he draw Rika having a swayed hair. Takato then thought,  
  
"If I have the guts to do it..."  
  
  
  
-----At Henry's home-----  
  
  
  
Henry just had dinner. He was in his room, lying on his bed. Henry was just thinking of things...things about Jeri. It was 7:30 when Henry noticed. So he got up and went to the telephone. He then dialed Jeri number.  
  
  
  
=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\  
  
  
  
  
  
Henry: Hello can I speak with Jeri.  
  
Jeri: Jeri speaking.  
  
Henry: Jeri it's me Henry. I just develop your film.  
  
Jeri: Oh I'll just go to your house.  
  
Henry: No need. I'll go there.  
  
Jeri: You've done a lot for me so I'm the one who's going over to you apartment.  
  
Henry: Men always do women favors.  
  
Jeri: I can't argue with you. So why won't we just meet at the park?  
  
Henry: Fine by me. Bye.  
  
Jeri: Bye.  
  
  
  
=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\  
  
  
  
  
  
Henry put the phone down and went outside the house, telling his mom that he'll go out a second. Henry had the picture on his hand and the camera on the other hand. It was a cold night, good thing he wore a vest. He can't seem to get that thing off his mind...the thing that what did Jeri told Ryo.  
  
He was still thinking of it when he arrived at the park. He waited in front of a cherry blossom tree. Henry stood in front of the tree were its petals were falling. He waited a minute until Jeri arrived wearing a red coat (Why is it red? It should be green. But just imagine she looks so cute in a red coat).  
  
"Jeri here's the pictures." Henry said while handling over the picture.  
  
"Thanks a lot Henry." Jeri said while taking the picture.  
  
Jeri look at the pictures. All she can see was the two of them smiling in every other places. Jeri was still gazing at the picture when Henry spoke,  
  
"You and Ryo is the a perfect pair. A beautiful young lady and a perfect guy." Henry said while looking down.  
  
"So you saw us?" Jeri asked.  
  
"Yeah." Henry looked at Jeri.  
  
"You were the ones I saw at the mall peeking on us." Jeri said.  
  
"Yeah we were the ones." Henry answered.  
  
"I only wanted Ryo to be a good friend. That's all." Jeri said looking at Henry too.  
  
"I'm not handsome, tall or popular but why am I feeling things..." Henry said while looking at the falling petals.  
  
"No Henry. Feelings are there for a reason. Reasons that a low class being could ever know. Don't ask yourself why but ask yourself how...how could you express it." Jeri paused and looked up to the falling petals.  
  
  
  
"Every feeling is special for they are in everyone of us. We treasure for it is special. And why is it special is because we feel it for each other." Jeri said with her eyes glowing like crystal.  
  
"Well I guess you're right...feelings are what we express for each other." Henry said while looking at Jeri.  
  
The two paused for a moment...a moment that will be value forever in their lives. They knew that the time was right for them to realize something...something that only they could ever know. For what is it is for them to seek. To seek it could be the greatest answer to their lives and to answer their question why...why do I feel this way.  
  
We people was built to be mortal...mortal enough to enjoy life. Life has its own faces. Some are bitter and some are sweet. But is it the greatest challenge of life is to face it. To face it for better or worse, for good or evil. We may never know until we mortals go thru that own special moment in life.  
  
A special moment that will last forever in our hearts eternally not until time stop but until we find our selves together in our greatest dream. The dream that we should be together for the moment that time elapses time or what we call everlasting life, together...  
  
The special moment that we find ourselves together throughout eternity with no one to stop us...no even time.  
  
"This isn't goodbye forever or anything. Don't get so tear-jerking." Henry said while his eyes were quite glowing.  
  
"I wasn't" Jeri said while wiping her built up tears.  
  
"Sorry Jeri but I think I got the wrong camera." Henry said while suspecting the camera.  
  
"So you're going to go back to get my camera?" Jeri said while looking at Henry.  
  
"Well I guess so," Henry said while facing back then turning taking a glimpse of Jeri.  
  
"Just wait here" Henry said while walking away.  
  
  
  
[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[- [-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[  
  
  
  
Everyone passing by carries a heavy bag  
  
Yet finds tomorrow a shimmer, waving in a distance  
  
Hope to carry on slides down at my hand like sand  
  
Counting endless nights of tormented days  
  
I was searching for a piece of myself  
  
The more I lose the more certain this feeling gets  
  
The feeling that I'm sure gonna walk forever by your side  
  
  
  
[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[- [-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[  
  
  
  
  
  
Henry was walking away until Jeri said,  
  
"Henry wait!"  
  
Jeri followed Henry. When Henry looked behind Jeri was already there. Then Jeri hold Henry's hand gently. Henry just smiled and so does Jeri. They walked to Henry's apartment together no matter what the obstacles may be in their life.  
  
Words aren't needed to express what they feel for each other...  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* `*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
  
  
Dylan: What do you think?  
  
Takato: That was extremely long.  
  
Dylan: Can you imagine I finished all the mushy stuff in just three days!  
  
Rika: Yeah and the other parts took three weeks!  
  
Dylan: Ehehe...I'm sorry I got lazy.  
  
Takato: Finally you can post this junk!  
  
Dylan: Doesn't mean I got lazy, you got to push me around.  
  
Rika: Says who!  
  
Dylan: Me! I guess...  
  
Takato: But I think the ending of our relationship was quite SHORT!  
  
Rika: Yeah! Why didn't sweet goggle head be my boyfriend!  
  
Dylan: I knew you're going to say that. So guess what I just got a brilliant idea to make another story related to this. It's titled "One in Love".  
  
Takato: Finally Rika and I are gonna have some fun!  
  
Rika: And you should start it now or else you're gonna get an uppercut like Kazu in the story.  
  
Dylan: Hey watch it!  
  
Dylan: Read and review. If you do have some comments or suggestion, post it in a nice way.  
  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
  
Next story: One in Love  
  
  
  
What would happen in the resort? Will Rika win the competition? What about the stage performance? Will Rika's mom do something more worse? Or something more better? What will happen to Henry and Jeri's relationship? Will they still have contact with each other? Or will they get sick of each other and dump themselves (Hey that's rude! Don't worry it won't happen)?  
  
  
  
Find out in my next story "One in Love" 


End file.
